Three Months Later
by Bun-chan
Summary: Fire Lord Ozai may have been subdued, but the journey for peace has just begun. Rebellion, political uprising, and rumors of Zuko's mother await Team Avatar as they reunite in order to truly bring peace to their world. Canon pairings.
1. The Fire Nation

**Summary:** Three months have passed since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and restored peace to the world. Despite progress being made, it seems that the world is still reeling from the last 100 years, and with news of Zuko's mother and crops of uprising against the Fire Nation, Team Avatar will have to reunite again in order to truly bring peace to their world.

**

* * *

**

**Three Months Later**_  
Book of Air_

**Chapter One: The Fire Nation**

Fire Lord Zuko crouched over a wooden table staring at the length of a rather fat scroll that had been delivered that morning, a tick forming in his brow. Before him were lines of ongoing scrawls detailing the new plans to rebuild the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation's political and social stance in the process to be further discussed at a meeting sometime next week. Zuko offered all of his nation's resources in attempt to help start the bridge of peace, but the lines of script painted ever so neatly on the parchment were making it difficult for construction of the bridge to begin. It took all of his limited restraint not to scribble a burning X across the scroll and reveal in his problems dissolving into a neat pile of ashes that he could ceremoniously dump in the trash can beside him. Instead, he kicked the can aside, finding some relief in minor temper indulgence, before sipping his uncle's famous tea. He sighed, closing his eyes, and leaned back allowing the aroma of spice and jasmine to drift about like a haze.

Iroh had actually tampered a bit with the tea he had given his nephew, a coronation gift on Zuko's first day as Fire Lord. "For those days when the world seems too much to bear," Iroh smiled gently, resting a sizable bag of tea leaves in Zuko's hands.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko bowed, cradling the tea like a newborn child. "It smells very fragrant, different from what you normally serve."

"Yes, yes! I'm glad my nephew has finally come to appreciate tea," Iroh exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "It is mostly the same as my famous tea, only with an enhanced aroma in order to help sooth you still between sips. I'll have a refill waiting for you at the end of the week."

Zuko was looking forward to the end of this week. It hadn't been too long since he had ascended to the throne of his nation, a few months, really. And not much time before that had he seriously questioned whether or not he would live in order to succeed his father. What truly amazed him, though, was that a few months ago he and his new friends had saved their world from complete destruction, nearly losing his life to his crazed sister in the process, and currently wished for nothing more than to never look at rebuild plans ever again. He had endured the most harrowing experience of his short life and could somehow still, after making it through the blaze of shame and horror begun by his great grandfather over 100 years ago, feel contempt for the process of truly bringing peace.

Mai had never faulted him for it, patiently weathering his frustrations during their private time with her normal poised indifference. "Zuko..." she began on a particularly rough night accumilating in her distraught boyfriend searching for something stronger than Iroh's special tea. Zuko popped the cap off of something distinctly bitter, his nose scrunching a bit as he tested the drink. Her only indignation came in the form of a small sigh as Zuko finally sat beside her, his hair already down from his formal top knot and tousled by irritated hands.

She brushed bits of dark hair away from his eyes, smoothing strands along the side of his face in order to admire their golden color. "Did you expect it to be easy?" He gruffed in reply, shifting his gaze elsewere that didn't involve her gaze.

"The Great Fire Lord Zuko is expected to pull the honorable Fire Nation back onto the path of good, to rebuild our honor and our pride, to show the world we are still part of it while still maintaining the grace and poise of a nation seeking forgiveness in the face of adversary and disdain." Zuko slouched under Mai's weight as she carefully placed herself ontop of his lap, removing the bottle of burning liquid from his laxed grasp.

"But you are not my Great Fir e Lord, you are just Zuko, the boy I happen to like." She kissed him lightly on his scar. He shuddered slightly from her touch. "So tell me, Zuko, what's troubling you."

He hesitated, her tall and thin figure leaned over him, forcing him to look up into her gaze. "I'm just the boy you happen to like?"

"No..." she replied, biting the corner of her lip as she straightened her back, pulling her body away from him. "You're the boy I happen to...love."

Zuko grinned a bit sheepishly as he took another sip of his tea, his newly flushing face matching Mai's from that night as he had quickly embraced her and answered her feelings in many different ways as the hours normally reserved for sleeping had progressed. She had been quite appalled with herself the next morning waking up beside him, entwined in the burgundy dyed sheets embroidered with golden silk usually tucked neatly in his bed, until he whispered that he loved her, pulling her back inside.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" bellowed a voice in conjuncture with a rapid tap against his chamber door. Zuko choked on the tea, nearly dropping the porcelain cup in surprise. "Fire Lord Zuko?"

"It sounds like someone's choking."

"Is anyone else in there with the Fire Lord?"

"I haven't let anyone into his chamber except for the Fire Lord himself."

"Well, if Fire Lord Zuko is the only person you let in, then he should be alone...and he's choking..."

"...someone's trying to assassinate the Fire Lord!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, still trying to recover from the murderous tea lodged in his lungs, as two Fire Nation army members burst into the chamber and began searching for the reason why their nation's leader was in a fit of dying. Zuko waved his hand, his other pounding against his chest in hopes of combating his herbal enemy as his guard continued to survey the room. "I'm fine," he rasped, "Just drank some tea a little too quickly."

Zuko found himself quickly flanked by gleaming red armor, the guards not heeding his honesty, "Don't worry, Fire Lord Zuko, we won't let them harm you again."

Zuko firmly grasped both of the guards' shoulders, patting the cool steal warmly. "Really, I'm fine, just drank some tea too quickly. You were knocking earlier, what did you need me for?" he asked quickly in hopes of deterring the guards from calling for additional security against his uncle's tea.

The guards immediately stood at attention, the one who had knocked on his door thrusting a scroll before him. Zuko took it, nodding his thanks, noticing the distinct seal he knew all too well etched in wax upon the parchment. The deep lines of swirling waves and a stylized boomerang sat perfectly within the seal, almost too perfectly, Zuko noticed, chuckling quietly as he broke the wax, his eyes quickly scouring the length of the paper. "It's from Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," the guard informed after Zuko had completed his quick read through.

"Please inform the members of my council that I need to speak to them immediately. We must arrange a welcome for our guests by the end of the week."

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko," the guards saluted, turning to leave.

"Oh," Zuko called after their retreating backs.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko?" the guards turned, speaking in unison.

"Thank you for coming to my aid earlier," he nodded. The guards paused a bit before bowing and shutting the chamber doors quietly behind them. Zuko smiled softly to himself as he sat down and poured over the letter slowly, helping himself to a fresh cup of tea.

* * *

"Sokka, are you up there?" Suki called stepping onto the staircase, her fur-lined boots thudding heavily against the icey building material. She had been at the South Pole with Sokka for a few months, helping reestablish the diminishing Southern Water Tribe villages into one fortified city. With the help of Master Pakku, mostly at the insistence of his new wife's refusal to relocate, most of the village had be converted into a small town reminiscent of the Northern Water Tribe's homeland. Ice was being bended in to shapes of larger, spacious dwellings by new benders under the teachings of Pakku, though each home still retained a bit of the Southern roots developed during the war, fortified with skins and furs.

Despite the fortifications, Suki still felt cold. Sokka had layered her in a multitude of clothes once he noticed her shivering on the second day, and despite looking like "the prettiest polar leopard ever," she could still sense a bit of chill in her bones.

"Yep, just finishing up the letters," Sokka replied as Suki entered the doorway to their room.

He had wasted no time decorating it, the walls covered in mementos of being part of Team Avatar, as he put it, and items salvaged from his childhood. His beloved "space" sword made of meteorite hung on an intricate ice plaque, a gift from Katara before she had left with Aang on his new journey of public relations. He had encourage Suki to do the same, even going so far as to hang up a few of her Kyoshi Island trinkets before she could stopped him.

"Why not, Suki?" he had asked after she had snatched back one of her training fans, he giving her his sad eyes and lip quiver, an expression she loved and hated at the same time.

"Because..." she started, pausing as she ran her fingers over the length of the fan. Well, because why, really? She asked herself, bringing the fan to a close. She enjoyed being with Sokka and seeing his home, watching his face light up every time a new piece of his childhood was reconstructed before his eyes, albeit a bit different than before. His excitement was still sweet, though, even if he was a bit insistent to how things were to be. Pakku had actually chased Sokka out of the town at one point due to Sokka's very spirited objections. But it was cold and she missed Kyoshi, she missed her girls, and she was afraid that at the way their relationship was progressing, would she have to stay...

"Suki?" Sokka questioned stepping towards her, resting a hand on her arm.

She could barely feel the weight of his hand through all of the padding, but it was enough to pull her out of her thoughts. "Because I wanted to help," she smiled, moving towards Sokka's space sword, where he had intended to place her fans. He grinned and jumped beside her holding a block of ice and some kindling. "Uh, Sokka, what's that for?"

"Well, I can't water bend and Katara isn't here, and Gramps-akku already told me to stay away today, so I thought I could construct my own display shelf with some fire and what I like to call 'refreeze' bending." He sat down and began to work the kindling into his desired fire. "Now would be the time to have Zuko around..." he mumbled to himself as wisps of smoke threaded into the air.

Suki laughed, "Maybe we should wait until Master Pakku allows you to speak to him again." He gave her an indigent look as she kissed his forehead.

Sokka sat at the desk rolling up the scrolls and sealing them with a bit of wax, stamping them with his new favorite gift he had received from Zuko at the last meeting, Suki's fans resting next to his elbow as he still hadn't been able to convince Pakku to construct something for them. She felt a bit of relief and guilt swell inside of her upon seeing them unmoved, forcing herself to instead focus on Sokka's smiling face, humming and tapping his toe to the tune before holding both letters up triumphantly. "Do you think the letter will get to Aang and Katara in time?" she questioned as Sokka made his way towards his messenger hawk.

"Sure, Hawky can deliver anywhere at the speed of...something speedy," Sokka dejected slipping the letter onto the hawk's back and releasing him through the window. "The one for Zuko, on the other hand..." It had been agreed upon that Sokka's father, Hakoda, shouldn't stray from the village so soon upon returning and that Sokka would act as a envoy for the Southern Water Tribe in his place. Sokka was due to travel for a meeting concerning the Earth Kingdom rebuild and Other Important Worldly Matters That Needs Attending by Sokka, as Sokka put it, by next week. But after the last correspondence with Aang and Katara about their travels, it seemed prudent to call them back for the meeting and bring up the social issues that had too long been avoided. Issues that everyone knew Zuko had been doing his best to combat on his own and that hopefully, after this meeting, he wouldn't have to any longer.

"Well, we depart tomorrow, and it'll take close to a week to make it to the palace. He should receive it at least a few days before we arrive despite having to send it through different means," Suki assured.

"I just hope it gives him enough time to round up all the necessary dignitaries. It's not that I'm not excited to see him and everyone again as soon as possible, but I wish it were for just that reason..." his shoulders heaved into a slouch. Suki lightly patted them as she led him towards the door.

"Come on, it's lunch time," she offered cheerfully. Her excitable boyfriend whooped as he sped down the stairway leaving Suki to her sinking joy of being able to leave the cold behind and the heat of shame rising with it.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when Zuko's messenger hawk finally made it to the Jasmine Dragon, handing over the Fire Lord's urgent letter in return for a tea cake. Iroh thanked the hawk quite graciously, much to a rather petulant Earth bender's annoyance, and quickly retreated into the back room.

"What's so important that has the Fire Lord's pants on fire?" Toph asked, pushing back the doorway curtain, already having provided the messenger hawk with a large platter of cakes, its happy chirps unsettling a number of the patrons.

"It seems that you shall need to postpone returning home a bit longer," Iroh answered rerolling the letter.

"And I was so looking forward to returning home," Toph drawled.

"At some point, my child, you will need to confront your parents," Iroh advised while boiling a fresh pot of water, "You cannot avoid them forever."

"We'll see about that," Toph muttered as she sat herself at the back table, her round face planted firmly in her small hands. Iroh gave her a whithering look, which she matched with an eye roll behind her long bangs despite not being able to see his expression. "I know, I know, I need to see them eventually...I just wanted a little more time..."

"Time does not always heal old wounds, with out proper attention they can continue to fester and grow."

"Hey, I did send them a letter like you wanted me to...more like threatened, really, so at least they know I'm alive," she guffed, crossing her arms.

"That you did," Iroh relented with a bit of a sigh while tending to his tea leaves.

"So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I think it would be best if we met Fire Lord Zuko as soon as possible."

Toph grinned, glad to not have only drawn out not returning home, but also being able to travel even further away as possible. "Does this mean Sokka and Suki will also be there?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes, it is coinciding with the rebuild meeting next week."

"Boooring," Toph groaned, throwing her head back into a deep sigh.

"Maybe so, but your audience has been requested."

"Flame Boy wants me in on the meeting? Why?" Toph choked, startled by Iroh's statement.

"Not necessarily by my nephew, but by The Avatar," Iroh revealed. The table shook from Toph's wild handslap of surprise against the wood surface. "Sokka will be sharing news from Aang and Katara and they requested your help."

* * *

Katara yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she shluffed off a blanket. Something small and furry quickly gathered the blanket and settled back to sleep. The water bender giggled, rubbing behind Momo's ear, the lemur chattering pleasantly in response. "Where are we?" she asked, leaning over the side of a large furry bison.

"Nearing the Fire Nation, shouldn't be too much longer now," came a response from the top of the bison's head. Aang, the only known Air bender and current Avatar was seated firmly at the base of Appa's neck, reigns in hand, as Katara crawled to the edge of the saddle nearest him, her long wavy hair whipping behind her.

"Have I really been asleep that long?"

"Yup," his bald head nodded, turning back to look at her. "You were snoring."

"I do not snore!" Katara objected, flustered. "It must have been the wind rushing by."

"Well, I don't remember you ever having snored before, but I've never heard wind quite like that."

"Is that twelve year old you speaking, or the several centuries old you speaking?"

"Almost thirteen year old me," Aang corrected, then paused, "Though I suppose I could ask my previous selves if the wind has ever snored. However, I'd like to point out that I am an Air bender."

"...that's true..." Katara stammered, turning away from Aang, her body curled into itself in attempt to hide some of her embarrassment. She felt a light press on her burning cheek, the sensation mixed with a slight tingle, and quickly turned to find Aang's smiling face leaning towards her. The warmth in her face erupted even further, but she couldn't help but shyly return his smile.

"It was kind of cute," he reassured, "For right now, anyway." He laughed as Katara playfully punched him in the shoulder while he turned back to steering Appa.

"Well, what do you think, Appa? Was it cute?" Katara asked, leaning over the side of the saddle in order to properly address the flying bison.

Appa bellowed in response. "See, Aang? I think I should make Appa my new boyfriend."

"Hey! I said it was kind of cute!" the air nomad protested, turning back with a rather aghast face that Katara swiftly cupped with her dark hands. She pulled him in for kiss, now having fully abandoned the saddle. Aang loosened his grip on the reigns and drew an arm around her slim waist.

Appa made another bellowing noise breaking the two from their embrace. "I still like you, too, Appa!" Katara laughed, patting the top of the bison's head.

"Oh hey, we're a lot closer than I thought!" Aang announced pointing towards the steady creep of the Fire Nation's island capital coming in to view. The brown shores were dotted with autumn red, and smalls specks of dwellings and commerce were taking shape against the land. "Momo, time to wake up!" Aang called, coaxing the lemur from sleep. Momo responded by diving further into the blanket.

"I hope Sokka was able to message Zuko in time," Katara worried, "I'm sure the last thing he needs right now are unexpected guests."

"Well, even if he didn't, I think Zuko wouldn't be too upset to see us," Aang assured releasing Katara in order to firmly grip the reigns. "Momo, wake up! We're nearly there. Katara, prepare for landing!" Katara nodded, climbing back into the saddle with a reluctantly awake Momo.

Bellow the volcanic land of the Fire Nation expanded and rose, once small saplings now twisting into looming trees as the flying bison flew past. In a matter of minutes the nation's capital bloomed before the group, figures clad in reds and browns hastily stopping their business in order to peer up at the large shadow washing over them, as Aang steered Appa into the clearing before the castle. Fire Lord Zuko came rushing out through the front doors, his attendants chasing him with his formal robes and headpiece, Mai following quietly behind looking rather bemused. "Aang, Katara!" Zuko breathed as Aang jumped to the ground.

"Hi Zuko!" Aang greeted back after helping Katara down, "Did you get Sokka's message?"

"I got a message from him, but it didn't mention you two arriving," Zuko replied, annoyance slipping between his smile.

"Figures Sokka would forget that part," Katara sighed, crossing her arms.

"It's okay, though, I'm glad to see you both again," Zuko replied gesturing Aang, Katara, and Momo towards the castle entrance, completely bypassing his frantic attendants as Mai hooked her arm on to his.

* * *

"It's about time you guys came back," called a sharp feminine voice as Zuko lead his guests into the green room decorated in various plants with large windows meant to capture the landscape. It had been Mai's idea to create a more zen infused chamber not long after Zuko began his duties, the two often spending their evenings together by the windows when time permitted. Towards the back of the room sat Iroh and Toph relaxing in plush wooden chairs, a pot of tea between them.

"Toph!" Katara squealed racing over to hug the smaller girl.

"Not so tight!" Toph laughed returning the greeting, following suit with Aang.

"When did you guys get here?" Aang asked settling in a chair and snatching a few biscuits from the tray with Momo, his cheeks already filled.

"A few hours ago," Toph admitted sitting back into her chair.

"We left as soon as we received my nephew's message a day ago," Iroh explained pouring cups for the new arrivals.

"How did you get here so fast?" Katara marveled, slightly bowing as she accepted the cup from Iroh.

"Yeah, we got Sokka's message a few days ago and we've been flying ever since."

"Except for that 'brief' detour to ride some seahorses..." Katara reminded, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, there was that..." Aang relented, eating another biscuit, carefully avoiding his girlfriend's gaze.

"And the rabbitlope," Katara continued.

"Hey Katara, you should try one of these biscuits!" Aang interjected holding the baked good up to her mouth.

"Sounds like you guys hurried straight here," Toph commented dryly as Katara relented to Aang's insistence, only to have the biscuit snatched by Momo.

"No, Momo, I need that!" Aang cried jumping up to chase the lemur.

"They arrived by a hot air balloon," Zuko commented, ignoring Aang's rather un-Avatar like behavior behind him while Mai watched the antics curiously. Squeeks and cries of indigence piped through the air as the group sipped at their tea.

"I have been using it to travel back and forth between the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se," Iroh clarified.

"It must be nice to be able to see each other so quickly despite living far away," Katara mused.

"Well, yes..." Zuko hesitated, "Uncle has proved a valuable resource for many reasons. One that I hope to address at the next meeting so he can spend more time at his shop- no offense, Uncle."

"None taken, though it is my pleasure to help my nephew on his path," Iroh smiled, his eyes softened.

"Now all we're missing is Sokka and Suki," Mai piqued, "Katara, did your brother mention any additional details about his arrival other than a vague 'end of the week sometime maybe' he gave us?"

"No, but I'm sure Suki is keeping him in line," Katara replied. A crash and a large thud emitted from the side of the room, Aang tangled in an overturn table and chair while Momo perched above him, biscuit in hand, peering down at his unamused face.

"Maybe she'll keep him in line, too," Mai suggested.

* * *

A banquet style dinner was held later that night ("Sokka's going to be really upset when he finds out he missed this!" Aang mused) followed by Iroh's insistence on a music night until even he was too fatigued to carry on a simple tune. As night stretched on into morning, and morning into day and steadily progressing into the next, the once traveling companions found themselves touring the Fire Nation capital at the guidance of Mai while Zuko finished preparations for the meeting. "I wonder where Sokka is," Katara pondered quietly, flaming meat stick in hand, looking out to the docks, Mai having brought them to the city market near the water.

"He should be nearly here," Aang replied popping a few kernels of bright orange ember corn into his mouth, "Let's relax and enjoy ourselves while we're here."

"You're right, but I can't help but worry..."

"Typical," Toph confirmed, "But the war is over, it's not like the Fire Nation is hunting him down right now. More importantly, which dress?" Toph held up two particularly interesting looking garments before Katara, she stuttered in response.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mai mono-toned, coming up from behind the group.

The group laughed. "You're actually rather funny, Mai," Aang observed, chuckling some more.

"No, really, I wouldn't be so sure," Mai repeated looking out towards the water while the group stared at her, wide eyed. "It's something Zuko hasn't mentioned publically, though we all know it's happening. Parts of our nation have gone rogue, and there are groups out there more than willing to hurt us in return for the war- including harming our allies."

"Maybe we should take Appa out for a little tour..." Aang suggested.

"That may be wise," Mai agreed, the others nodding, as she turned to lead them out of the market and back to the Palace.

* * *

"Any other ideas?" Suki quipped as Sokka was rebound and thrown next to her by the mast of the ship, the rest of the crew grouped around them in varying states of roped security.

"Always...ask me again in a few minutes," he answered, his voice muffled from his face having landed firmly on the wooden planks of the deck.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry I'm lame and decided that my first Avatar fic should be a sequel, like that's never been done before! I powered through the entire series in a matter of weeks and just couldn't leave the universe alone. So here I am, writing my little fic, just so the characters can live for me again. I hope they live a little for the rest of you as well. :) I'm attempting to follow canon, so canon pairings apply.


	2. The Rebuild Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Rebuild Meeting**

The skies had been a clear blue and the sun bright as the Southern Water Tribe boat sailed it's way towards the Fire Nation. Sokka and Suki had spent the week relaxing above deck, watching the ice burgs slowly drift by until there was nothing but open water and the occasional cloud. Sometimes Suki even convinced Sokka into sparring with her, but by the end of their trip he preferred to pour over meeting notes while she trained beside him, though he mostly watched her bending figure rather than look at his paperwork. At night they would lay on their backs and pick out constellations, Sokka often making up his own, before the lull of the ship would nudge them into sleep.

It was during one of these such instances that their ship was boarded and the crew tied up before Suki could slap Sokka out of his drooling slumber. His latest and fifth escape attempt happened on the second day of their capture. In the beginning the leader of the pirate band, Surin, found the attempts humorous, laughing as Sokka was brought back to the main mast and retied. By the fifth time her humor was beginning to wane and made it quite clear by the ache developing in Sokka's wood smacked nose.

"I think at this point our best plan is to try and wait it out until Aang and Katara arrive," Suki whispered as Sokka rolled onto his back, bits of his hair stuck to his face, his hair unfastened from his normal high pony tail since they were ambushed during the night.

"What makes you think Aang and Katara are coming? It's not like they have any real reason to worry." He blew upwards at his forehead in hopes of dislodging some of his hair.

"Except that we're several days late and your sister likes to worry, and has the Avatar tied around her little finger," Suki answered looking down at her boyfriend, his face partially obscured by locks of her dark red hair, also unfastened and free-flowing.

"True, but I don't think even Katara would be paranoid enough to think we would be captured during a time of peace, since, you know, Aang saved the world and all."

"Well, I don't think these guys got the memo, so maybe Katara didn't, either."

"Fair enough," Sokka relented as the sound of a heavy boot thudded near his side.

"You really ought to stop with the whole 'running away' shtick," advised a tart female voice, owner of the boots resting near Sokka, "You're not even very good at it anymore."

"Just going through all of my options," Sokka replied nonchalantly, looking up at the face of Surin, her long arms crossed against her body. He tried to ignore the sharp incline of her dark brows nestled quite firmly above her equally dark eyes.

"Jumping up and screaming 'alien shark' is not what I would call an option," replied Surin, unamused, "More like a mating call for the idiotic." A few of the men guarding Sokka and the crew shuffled nervously. The reason Sokka had made it as far as he had (which was near the captain's quarters, where she had picked him up and dragged him back to the center mast herself) was because a few of the guards had hurried to the side of the ship highly intrigued by Sokka's imaginary finding.

"It DID work," Suki pointed out, though mumbled under her breath, "only the spirits know why..." Sokka beamed, ignoring the grumbles from both females flanking him.

"You still haven't explained why you've captured us in the first place," Sokka piqued, bringing the conversation back to business, "We're just ambassadors of the Southern Water Tribe on our way to help rebuild the world. Why would you want to stop that?"

Surin's eyes narrowed, "You're working with the Fire Nation, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, they're contributing quite a bit to the rebuild in order to resolve what they've done," Suki answered.

"Buying pardons is what they're doing, that won't be enough to sate me and my men, and you know it."

"Look, we understand," Sokka pleaded, "The Fire Nation did horrible things to us as well--"

"The Fire Nation did horrible things to everyone," Surin corrected, "and we're expected to be joyous over the fact that the Fire Nation didn't dissolve, that instead appointed a new lord, directly related to the men that started and perpetuated the horrible war, and that country continues to thrive?" She spat upon the wooden boards. "There's a retribution coming for the new Fire Lord, and that's something worth being joyous about."

Sokka and Suki exchanged glances, frowning at the weight of truth in Surin's words. The two of them knew all too well the feelings being expressed as Katara and Aang had encountered them first hand, and Zuko had been expecting the worst since he had chosen his new path. And, in all honesty, it wasn't too long ago that Sokka had felt the very same way. It was only after meeting Aang, Toph, and Zuko himself that Sokka had changed his mind. And Suki, Suki had quite a bit to do with it...

"I know that your rage has subsided," Surin's voice quieted, her expression soft, "but you can't expect the rest of the world to heal so quickly, especially when we have nothing to heal with."

"Keeping us here isn't going to change that," Suki pointed out.

"It's enough to send a message," Surin replied.

* * *

"I can't say I missed this part all that much," Toph complained as Appa flew across the water in the direction of the Southern Water Tribe. The group had been flying for a few hours now, departing the capitol shortly after Mai's confirmation of uprising against the Fire Nation. Katara was perched near the front of the saddle, thoroughly surveying the spotless sea while Mai surveyed the other side. Aang sat atop the sky bison's head, like always, and Toph sat towards the back, like always, Momo perched on her shoulder as if to be her eyes.

"Shouldn't it be just like old times?" Mai asked without turning away from her post.

"Yeah, and that's the problem," Toph answered, flexing her toes instinctively. She could almost imagine the feeling of sun warmed and gritty minerals packed against her callused feet if it weren't for the wind whipping between her toes.

"Where could they be?" Katara gritted, strumming impatiently against the frame of the saddle.

"We still have a little ways to go before it gets dark," Aang assured, looking back towards the worried water bender.

"I suggest we try going that way."

"Why, do you see them?!" Katara asked, springing to Mai's side, squinting at the small far off dot Mai's slender finger pointed to.

Mai shrugged, "It's too far off to tell, but it could be."

"That's good enough," Aang replied, steering Appa towards the speck. It was a bit before the speck formed any real shape, which Katara immediately recognized as a Southern Water Tribe ship despite the notable blue sails tightly secured against the masts. Beside it was a smaller vessel, bare in detail, though Mai recognized it as an Earth Nation design, tethered to the larger ship.

"There really are people after the Fire Nation," Katara said after Mai went through the specifics of the smaller ship's design per Toph's request.

"It's unlikely to be resolved any time soon," Mai noted, "The Fire Nation did terrible things, as you might have seen earlier this year, did you expect otherwise?"

"Aang and I witnessed the anger and unhappiness in parts of the Earth Kingdom Sokka had described in his letter, but I never thought they would go this far."

"So does that mean we get to go in for a little action?" Toph asked, punching the inside of her palm with her fist.

"Well, let's try to do this peacefully first. Our ultimate goal is to mend the friendship that was lost between the nations," Aang replied.

"Right, right..." Toph sighed crossing her arms behind her head and leaned back. "Let me know once we're done rescuing them and are back on land."

Aang gave a half smile before turning towards Mai, "It might be a good idea if you stayed up here with Toph, Mai, unless things end up going badly." She nodded in response and crouched down, her belly rubbing against the saddle.

"Look, there they are!" Katara shouted pointing towards Sokka and Suki lined up with the rest of the crew at the central mast. Guarding them was a ring of Earth Kingdom inhabitants, and at the very front near her brother and the Kyoshi Warrior stood an athletic looking woman with thick books and dark colored hair. Her arms were crossed and her glare intense as she watched the group descended onto the deck of the ship and Aang jump down to greet her.

"Aang!" Sokka called, grinning.

"I told you," Suki muttered while gesturing at Katara and twirling her little finger.

Aang waved to Sokka as he moved towards the woman, his loose tan and orange clothing billowing about him from the sea wind. "Hi, I'm Aang, the Avatar. Can you tell me why my friends are being held captive?"

"Because we captured them," she replied tersely.

"No, really?" Toph's voice shrilled from up top as Katara jumped down from the saddle and approached Surin as well.

"Do you think you could let them go now?" Katara asked, her voice thick with ice, as she returned the woman's glare. "The Fire Nation took my mother, I don't need the Earth Kingdom to take my brother from me as well."

A faint quiver rippled through Surin's brow, the only change in her otherwise hard demeanor. She gave a slight nod and the men behind her quickly stepped behind the captured Southern Water Tribe crew and cut away their bindings. "That's it?" Sokka blurted, rubbing his wrists as Surin made a motion with her hand and her men began moving towards ropes to the smaller ship.

"Sokka!" came a chorus of voices near him and from beside Appa.

"Sorry!" Sokka replied sheepishly.

"You never intended to fight, did you," Aang remarked as Surin turned to make her leave.

She continued to the edge of the ship before turning back, untying the the last rope from the railing, "Let the Fire Lord know." With that she swung herself over the side using the rope as a pulley and disappeared down the side of the ship.

"What was that all about?" Toph snorted as Katara checked Sokka and Suki for injuries, Aang watching the pirate vessel speed out of sight. The remainder of the crew set out to make the ship ready for sailing, heavy sails dropping between shouts of direction and confirmations aboard the deck.

"We could have used them during the meeting to help our cause," Mai observed, now sitting upright in the saddle, storing various knives back into her pockets.

"It would have created more unrest," Sokka replied.

"Despite detaining us, they did give us what we need to help sway the council," Suki added.

"And hurting me! My face hurts quite a bit!" Suki's dark colored eyes rolled as Katara immediately began to inspect her brother's face.

"Don't bother, Katara. His face hurts from his own ridiculous plans."

"But they worked," he corrected, his expression smug, "You said so yourself."

"I'm not even going to ask," Katara replied, stepping away from the building tension between the couple the was completely unknown to Sokka.

"He's going to tell us all about it," Toph sighed unintentionally bringing Sokka's attention away from his irritated girlfriend. He pouted a bit, the rest attempting to suppress their giggles for his sake.

"We should probably stay with Sokka and Suki until they reach port," Aang mused, "Mai, why don't you ride back on Appa and let Zuko know we should be there by tomorrow morning?"

"Uhm...would you guys care if I went back with her?" Toph asked as Mai reseated herself, reigns in hand. "No offense or anything, but I would really like to feel some land."

Katara laughed, "That's fine, Toph, I wish I could escape Sokka's story, too. We'll see you soon."

"That's what Sokka said in his letter," Mai replied before muttering "yip yip" and leading Appa back towards the Fire Nation, leaving the rest of the group to anguish in Sokka's rebuttals.

* * *

Rumors, they dripped and seeped through the cracks in the underlayer of the Fire Nation. Rumors, secrets, that Fire Lord Zuko and his council guided around their people and dispersed, but the stream had to go somewhere, and that somewhere was often into the very depths that kept people never meant to resurface. Because they could keep secrets in their insanity from going mad at hearing the constant dripping, but that was not part of Azula's plan. She didn't intend to stay long, she had never intended to stay in the first place, and she was already mad before her darling brother placed her in this cell. Before her darling brother turned traitor, before he was banished from their homeland.

Perhaps even before she was born.

But that meant nothing in the light of the dripping that whetted her cell, her grimy face turning towards the ceiling allowing the rumors to cleanse her checks. Her once smooth and shiny hair, hair that her mother said gleamed like a polished chestnut, was now tangled and matted down the length of her back.

Not that she minded, not really, only her mother had ever cared about the state of her hair, and Azula had decided to consider Princess Ursa dead the night she was banished from the Fire Nation years ago. She absently played with the jagged edges of her hair still evident from that day glory should have been her's as the rumors continued to pour.

"The Earth Kingdom is depleting all of our resources." "Unhappy citizens are leaving the Fire Nation." "We never took orders from Earth scum, why are we starting now?" "Why should we be sorry?"

Drip drip drip.

"The Avatar is coming."

Azula paused, leaning towards the ceiling, straining to hear the stream.

"Southern Water Tribe ambassador has been captured by the Earth Kingdom." "Lady Mai has returned without the Avatar." "Fire Lord Zuko is concerned, General Iroh has returned." "We need a new leader to bring back out glory."

Azula grinned, nestling herself back into a meditative sitting position and closed her eyes.

Drip drip drip.

* * *

The Southern Water Tribe ship arrived at the Fire Nation capitol port at day break accompanied by a small fleet of Fire Nation ships Zuko had ordered to escort them during the night. He stood at the dock waiting for them, Mai and Toph at his side, as various crew members began the docking process. In a matter of minutes the boarding plank was set in place and the newly reformed Team Avatar descended to join the assembled Fire Nation dignitaries.

"Glad you could finally join us," Zuko greeted, firmly grasping Sokka's hand in a friendly shake and clasping his shoulder with a free hand.

"Yeah well..." Sokka muttered as Suki apologized for their tardiness.

"It's alright," Zuko smiled giving Suki a slight welcoming bow, "Aang arrived here on time for you, which, by the way," Zuko fished Sokka's scroll from his robe, "would have been nice to know of."

"You didn't tell him?" Suki berated turning towards Sokka.

"I did, too!" he countered, grabbing the scroll from Zuko, "I wrote it right here, see?" Sokka turned the scroll to it's back side, pointing to a thin line that simply read, "Oh, and Aang and Katara will probably be arriving sometime before us," to the incredulous expressions of everyone around him. Zuko nestled his head quite firmly into the palm of his hand as Toph muttered "Figures."

"Only you would do that, Sokka," Katara smacked the side of his arm as Aang stifled a chuckle. Mai only blinked as Suki sighed heavily.

"Hey, the important thing is that we're all here now," Sokka lectured as the rest of the group shook their heads and made towards the Palace. "Hey guys, wait for me! You we're all anxious about me getting here, don't act like you weren't!"

* * *

After a quick breakfast ("Ommsodeliciouuuuuus." "You should have been here the other night, Sokka, we had a huge banquet!" "...I want a banquet!" "You're not the Avatar.") the group retreated to Zuko's private chamber in order to discuss and prepare for the upcoming meeting. By the end of Sokka's recount of what had happened at sea, Zuko's normally staunch figure was slumped a bit in his seat with Iroh gently nudging a cup of tea at his nephew's somewhat unresponsive fingertips.

"We knew this was bound to happen..." Mai began, resting a hand on Zuko's forearm.

He returned the gesture, repositioning himself a bit more upright, "I didn't think they would go after someone not directly part of the Fire Nation."

"Then it makes it even more important that the council helps to strengthen the public image," Sokka stated setting down his notes.

"What can they do to help?" Katara asked, "If Surin and her group are any indication, the council has definitely been reluctant so far."

"We'll have to do it ourselves," Zuko replied before turning directly towards Aang. The young monk stopped mid-chew on a biscuit as the Fire Lord bowed. "I hate to ask this of you, Aang, but I'm going to need your help."

"Sure," Aang answered, confusion edged in his voice, "You can always count on me."

"I'm glad, because it relies heavily on you being the Avatar."

* * *

"Are you okay with the decision?" Katara asked quietly as Aang leaned against the banister, not having said much since the two had decided to retreat outside for fresh air, the voices of Sokka and Zuko melted with chimes of laughter echoed behind them. Hours earlier Zuko had pleaded with Aang to use his position as the Avatar to help sway public opinion, an option that had obvious repercussions on the Fire Lord's sense of pride and duty. Although Aang and Katara had spent the previous months promoting peace between the nations, Zuko was suggesting something he feared to be propaganda.

From this position the young Avatar looked reminiscent of when Katara had first met him several months ago shrouded in ice. He had grown some, especially after the defeat of Ozai, and was nearly taller than herself. He still retained much of his playfulness and peaceful nature, though there was something a little hard about him, the slight sharpening of his facial features signaled maturing was inevitable. Katara was sure she was changing, too, and it was hard for her to remember it had only been less than a year when moving small puddles had doubled her over in exhaustion and thoughts of her parents had rendered her nearly useless.

He turned to look at her in response, the low light illuminating the arrow marking on his smooth head. She felt herself blush as his gaze continued, unwavering. In the past he would have returned her blush immediately. At the moment she could do nothing but stutter a response to herself in order to ignore his increasing boldness, "It would be really helpful, and probably the quickest way to start resolving the issue."

"I agree," Aang nodded, pushing away from the banister and stepped closer to her, "but do you think it's okay?"

"Do I think it's okay?" Katara echoed, sputtering a bit.

"I mean, do you think it's okay that I use my position as the Avatar to influence others?"

Katara stiffened at the heaviness of Aang's statement, noticing for the first time that his posture was slightly slouched, hands clenched, and his head angled downward as his dark eyes looked up at her inquisitively. Aang had always perhaps lacked the humility often associated with his people, though Katara had attributed it more to age rather than actual character, and while she had always expressed a desire in Aang behaving more appropriately (even more so when coupled with her brother antics), she wasn't sure she wanted to be the reason for it. "I wouldn't think any less of you," Katara replied, wiggling her fingers into his closed hands.

Aang immediately perked, color now tinging his cheeks, as he allowed Katara to lace her fingers with his. "Thanks, Katara."

"What do you two think you're doing?" Toph's voice teased, threading between the couple and breaking them apart.

"Nothing!" came the shrill reply as both busied their hands with something not belonging to the other.

"Yeah, yeah," Toph laughed, motioning for Katara and Aang to join the group back inside, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't...well...never mind."

"That wasn't one of your better retorts," Sokka taunted, waggling a brow. His gesture was met with a roll of bread smacked fiercely against his forehead.

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming," Mai observed. Sokka only shrugged and stuffed the roll into his mouth, grinning as laughter carried on into the night.

* * *

The following days were spent formulating a proposal and plan of action, intermittent with guides of the Fire Nation led by Mai while Zuko attended other duties. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be out here touring and not helping Zuko?" Aang asked on the second day as Mai let them wander through one of the expansive gardens filled with late autumn blooms before winter was due to set in by next month. The girls marveled over the various flora as Sokka and Toph scrambled to climb some of the larger rock formations already filled with local boys.

"You are helping," Mai reassured as she gestured to the various Fire Nation citizens also enjoying the gardens. "It's important that you establish good relations with the Fire Nation as well since you had spent last year as a primary antagonist propagated by the previous administration."

"Oh..." Aang managed after a brief moment. Mai rested one of her hands lightly on his shoulder, her expression softening with a light smile.

"Let me introduce you," she offered as she led him towards a group of children near a bed of snowdrops already chorusing "Lady Mai" and running up to Aang in curiosity. As their outings continued, Mai subtly scheduled the impromptu meet and greets, Aang's cheerfulness ever growing as he befriended old and young, until the rebuild council arrived at mid morning a few days later, assembling in the main conference room after an elaborate lunch.

The Rebuild Council was comprised by representatives, most hailing from the Earth Kingdom taking up the right of the table, opposite Zuko's personal council, and two from the Northern Water Tribe rounding out the corner. Normally the Council could barely fill the seats surrounding the conference table, but with the addition of Team Avatar, several seats had been added, causing a slight uncomfortable cramming around the four edges. The meeting opened as normal with each nation giving reports on the current affairs and proceedings of their efforts.

"You may be wondering why I have asked Aang, the Avatar, and those that had fought with him during the war to our meeting," Zuko began after his personal council had finished, sitting at the head of the table flanked by Aang and Sokka, "Recently Aang has been traveling with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to do what they can as we continue to rebuild our world. During their journeys they have encountered an increased hostility towards the Fire Nation with little relent to accepting that we're attempting change, and have requested to be present at this meeting."

"I assure you all is being done in the Earth Kingdom to promote a smooth transition in the recent transferal of power from the former Fire Lord," a male Earth Kingdom representative by the name of Jin Chang said. Katara couldn't help but flinch from the silkiness of his tone, the other representatives echoing her feelings in their own small ways.

"Then why does such open hostility remain?" a Fire Nation representative countered, annoyed.

"What's imperative now is an increase of resources in order to continue fortifying the destruction still remnant," Fu Min of the Earth Kingdom replied, pulling out a scroll listing expenses and itemization. "Additional funding should help with the restoration of the Fire Nation's reputation."

"Inconceivable! We barely have enough resources for our own repairs after we meet your demands, how can you expect us to provide more?"

"Your Fire Lord offered such assistance, did you not, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"He didn't offer to be taken advantage of!"

"Neither did our nation!"

"Man, are they always like this?" Toph whispered as the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation raged on, now escalated to standing, as the Northern Water Tribe looked rather bored. Suki coughed in response.

"The Avatar, Sokka, and I have a proposal," Zuko cut in, diminishing the squabble between his council and the Earth Kingdom representatives. Zuko waited for the dignitaries to re-seat themselves before continuing, "We thought it would help strength public relations if the Avatar embarked on a journey through the nations, similar to what he has already done with Katara after the end of the war, but with a representative of the Fire Nation as well."

"What? Just the Fire Nation? What about the Earth Kingdom?" Jin Chang and Fu Min chorused.

"Please, everyone!" Aang pleaded as he sprang out of his chair, calling attention to himself for the first time since the meeting had begun. "It's really important that we do this. I understand that for whatever reason your nations have been hesitant on publicly supporting the Fire Nation for fear of what may happen, like to Sokka last week when his ship was captured by a disgruntled group of Earth Kingdom citizens--" Disgruntlement erupted immediately from the right side of the table.

"It's true!" Sokka jumped in, "If we don't address this problem now, it will only escalate and cause a further division and increased animosity."

"Our world can't handle much more," Zuko added quietly, leaning back in his chair.

"How do you suggest we go about this?" Honoka of Northern Water Tribe spoke, her voice soft.

"If it is becoming an imminent danger, we believe it should be addressed as soon as possible," Wakana, the other representative continued, her large eyes darting around the room as if looking for a challenge before catching Zuko's smile.

One of the silent Earth Kingdom representatives, Zan Rong, finally spoke, "Perhaps... And who are you electing to travel with the Avatar?" His four fellow representatives looked at him, perplexed.

"I'd like to bring the people I traveled with previously, since we already work well as a team, it'll be easy for us to help other nations," Aang answered, "So that would be Suki of Kyoshi Island, Toph of Ba Sing Se-- that should work for the Earth Kingdom right? Katara and Sokka, I know they're both Southern Water Tribe, but they do have relatives from the North and I know Katara is dying to visit again. And for the Fire Nation I'd like to bring Mai and Iroh since both are important relations to Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh is already well liked by the Earth Kingdom."

Jin Chang's eyes narrowed, but nodded his head, "You ought to announce it properly, you know. We've been working really hard to maintain the image that everything is great to the Earth Kingdom citizens--"

"Oh, so that's why the Southern Water Tribe reps were captured," Toph mused, "It's good to know you have this all under control."

"...as I was saying...delivering this news unfavorably could deliver a crushing blow to their morality."

The council leaned back simultaneously, twiddling their thumbs in thought. Aang looked excitedly at each of them before announcing slowly, "Well it is my birthday at the end of this week. Maybe we could arrange a dinner with the other leaders and I can announce it there."

"What, it's your birthday?" Zuko coughed as the representatives flew in a hushed chatter.

"Yeah, Aang was born in late autumn," Sokka confirmed, the others of Team Avatar nodding.

"Nobody tells me anything," Zuko sighed before recomposing himself. "Then it's settled, at the end of the week the Fire Nation will host a banquet to honor the Avatar's birthday and will announce his intent to tour the world."

Agreement murmured through the conference room until Toph finally voiced the lingering question, "How old are you turning, anyway?"

"Thirteen or one hundred and thirteen, I haven't decided yet," Aang shrugged.

* * *

AN: I wanted Surin's named to be pronounced like SueRin to have a little bit of Korean flavor, but I felt it looked a little disjointed to have it written out that way. And hey, look, it's Azula! Zuko may have forgotten about her all stuck down there in a tiny hole, but I haven't (though she was kind of shoved in a rather short passage, huh? Ozai should be coming along sometime). I'm very glad to hear the writing is reminiscent of the episodes and that the small exchanges between the characters are well liked! I hope to continue to incorporate that in this fic, and hopefully speed it up a bit as it seems a bit slow so far. If there's anything in particular you'd like to see, feel free to leave a suggestion and I'll see if I can work it in. Also, normally I don't update this fast, so please don't expect a new chapter for a few weeks. ;)

Also, I'm probably going to be rummaging back through these chapters to fix typos and whatnot, so please excuse that!


	3. Aang's Birthday

**Chapter Three: Aang's Birthday**

"It's been some time," Zuko thought to himself as he sucked in a bit of air, hoping to recompose himself before reaching his father's holding cell. Zuko had visited the previous Fire Lord, Ozia, once since ascending the throne, attempting to extract information about his mother, Princess Ursa. Needless to say, the meeting hadn't gone well and recent events had left the young ruler far too busy to readdress such a personal issue. In fact, he considered himself lucky to have found the time at all since the newly formed Avatar Birthday Committee had been hounding him restlessly and often feuded with his other councils over the appropriation of his time.

Aang had been, of course, good natured about the entire ordeal providing the committee with a list of likes, dislikes, and mandatory favorites. This often drew head shaking from Katara, and more than once Zuko heard her mutter about how her boyfriend had changed much less than previously thought. However, Aang's sudden arrival to dictate more about himself provided Zuko with an ample breather, one that he whole heartily appreciate, he just wasn't sure if Aang was doing so intentionally or not. Ultimately Zuko decided it wasn't worth questioning and slipped quietly through the boisterous committee.

In the meantime, Sokka was constructing what he like to call "A Tribute to Aang's Greatness" for his birthday. Suki let it slide behind Sokka's back that it appeared more like a personal affront, though none of them knew for certain as Sokka wanted to keep his masterpiece well hidden, especially after Suki's more critical remarks.

"You just don't know anything about art," Sokka scoffed.

"I don't need to be able to see to know Suki is probably right," Toph snorted.

"Why don't you let me take a look at it?" Iroh offered, patting the despairing teenager on the back, "Art is one of my favorite subjects, perhaps I'll be able to help." Later Iroh confirmed Suki's assessment without a word ("Hey, Katara shakes her head like that...Katara, don't look at me that way..." Aang pleaded).

Zuko nodded to the guards as they swept to the side, unlocking and opening doors as he maneuvered into the depths of the prison. He shuddered a bit, wondering if it had always been this drafty and what he should do about it when he finally reach his father's holding cell. It was simple looking despite Ozai's notoriety, and only decently guarded because of that. If it weren't for Aang spirit bending his father's abilities, Zuko wasn't sure there was any containment facility that could subdue his father. He dismissed the guards after a polite acknowledgment and pulled open the metal door himself, shutting it tightly behind him.

Ozai sat facing the wall, his bare back exposed underneath a mass of black hair resting against the length of his pale skin, the tips nearly reaching the floor. It was smooth and glossy as ever, like a shield against his son, even when Zuko called out his name.

"Father, you can't ignore me forever," Zuko sighed, "I will send Uncle down here if I-"

The screen of black hair whipped around like a flash leaving a pointed and rather disgruntled face in its wake, "Why do you care so much about your mother?"

"Because she is alive, and you took her from me," Zuko replied, eyes narrowing to match his father's, "And you will help me find her, otherwise Uncle has been planning on visiting you again and I will encourage him to do so."

"I understand," Ozai's lips drew thin, "Your mother was last spotted in the Earth Kingdom in one of the rural villages."

"How long ago was that, is she still there?"

A slight smiled curled at the edge of Ozai's lips, "I lost track of her after the invasion at Kyoshi Island."

* * *

"What do you think, yellow and orange or yellow and red?" Aang turned towards Mai, pieces of fabric clutched in both hands. His birthday celebration was drawing close and the committee had been waring over the color choices for nearly twenty four hours, going so far as to delay Zuko on rebuild reform bills and eating breakfast before Aang finally stepped in. Currently he wanted his own nation's colors, but wanted to pay tribute to the Fire Nation as well in order to show his appreciation and as a small political move. On the other hand, as Sokka had pointed out after Aang had accepted the responsibility, only recognizing the Fire Nation could be seen as a slight towards the others.

"You're better off asking Toph," Mai replied pretending to feign more interest in her book. The trio plus Momo were resting in the library, the only place the Birthday Committee respected the order of tranquility, while the others were either training or doing preparations of their own.

"But she can't see..."

"Ya think?" Toph exclaimed, crossing her arms in annoyance, "Keep in mind you brought me to a library."

"I'm not very good at this decorating...thing..." Mai explained quickly noticing confusion rise in the Avatar's face, "Azula always took care of the planning and dragged me along for the ride."

"Oh," Aang replied, his head cocked at an angle while looking a bit dumbly off to the side. He toyed absently with the autumn colored fabrics still laced between his fingers.

"I take it Katara's answer was unsatisfactory?" Mai queried, though she already knew after overhearing a rather heated discussion between the two the day before.

"You could say that..." Aang shrugged before turning towards Toph, "So, if you had to choose..."

"Aang, it's your birthday, AND you're the Avatar. You can virtually do whatever you want," Toph answered honestly.

"I'd like it to at least have some merit..." Aang trailed off, Mai noticing the softness in his voice.

"Celebrating your birthday was a clever way of initiating our plans," Mai comforted, slipping the yellow and red fabrics out of his hands (Momo quickly snatching them for himself) leaving him with the Air Nomad colors. "Why not celebrate your people so we can remember why it's important that we embark on our mission of tolerance." Aang nodded, though his head was still bent low.

"All this decision making has made me hungry," Toph announced moving towards the kitchens, "Katara should be finished with her training and probably has worked up an appetite, too."

"C'mon, she likes sea rpunes, right?" Mai urged, motioning Aang to follow.

* * *

Thunderous smacks roared through the Palace training grounds as Katara went through her battle stances quite vigorously. At first Suki nearly dropped her training fans, unsure if she should quell the irritated water bender or save the practice dummy. In the end she decide Katara was probably much like her brother, and left her to her own devices until she decided to take a break, panting and wiping her brow of sweat, though never quite able to remove the sour expression etched in her face. Suki decided to take a break as well, flipping her fans to a close and tucking them away in the sash of her borrowed training uniform.

Katara also sported the dark red training clothes lined with black, which suited her quite well considering her current mental state. She hadn't even bothered fixing her hair into her normal style, it was simply tied back into a dark mass of unruly curls. Suki tucked back bits of her own straying hair as she offered Katara some water.

"Thanks," Katara mumbled before swallowing the contents in one gulp.

"...do you want more?"

"I probably should," Katara answered bending the drinking water into her cup, consuming it much more slowly this time.

Suki drummed her fingers against her knee, peering at Katara from the corner of her eye. Katara took a deep breath, staring off into her left. Suki sighed. "Normally I wait for your brother to unload like rushing water, though he has such a chatty and open nature I suppose that's to be expected." Katara looked at her inquisitively, her expression void of understanding. Suki took that as a sign to be blunt, "But I think with you I better ask outright. If you need someone to talk to about Aang, I'm willing to listen." Katara shifted her gaze towards the older girl, chewing the inside of her lip.

"It's because he's been a little self centered lately, isn't it."

"I know he's going to be thirteen and it's his birthday, but I thought he had already moved past this for the most part!" Katara acknowledged, gesturing wildly with her hands, "It's like how he was back when we first met, doing anything for the spotlight."

_"I see this dam breaks much in the same way as her brother's,"_ Suki mused to herself. "Sokka is sixteen and still does that, and I've seen your dad do the same, it's a guy thing." Katara groaned. Suki patted her slumped shoulder. "Nobody likes being around that, Katara, but it is his birthday, probably the first he's celebrated like this, and his underlying intention is to be helpful."

Katara shifted her weight, "I just wish he'd take this a little more seriously than debating over colors and what his cake should look like."

"You love him because he's compassionate and cheerful, naturally this is going to spill over in planning The Best Birthday Ever," Suki laughed, imitating Aang's enthusiasm towards the end. "He really does value your opinion, so when he asks you for help, give him suggestions that you think will benefit our upcoming travels. That really is what this celebration is for...but do keep in mind that it really is his birthday, okay?"

"You're right," Katara agreed, "I can see why Sokka has wanted keep you for so long, who else would put up with him, let alone understand him?"

Suki smiled as Katara chuckled, returning to her pleasant demeanor. _"But how much longer is he expecting to keep me away..."_

* * *

"Well hello there!" Toph greeted as Suki and Katara hesitantly entered into the kitchens. The small earth bender was seated at a large table towards the front of the kitchens toying with an apple, Momo doing the same. Mai sat beside her looking rather bored.

"Is it okay that we come in here like this?" Katara asked standing a bit dumbly by the doorway. Suki shrugged and immediately gravitated towards a bowl of fruit. She sat across from Toph as Mai coaxed Katara in with a simple nod. Various clangs and shouts clamored back by the stoves, Suki and Katara peered over Mai and Toph in confusion.

"Well then," Toph finally said after the two girls gave her and Mai and a quizzical look, "You look well nourished, Suki, why don't we and Mai go out for a little sparing?"

"I just sat down and- Hey!" Suki protested as Toph dragged from the table and back towards the direction of the training grounds, Mai following and trying her best not to smile.

"You too, Momo!" Toph yelled from the hallway. The lemur grabbed another apple before jumping down and out the door.

"Uh..." Katara breathed watching her companions disappear from sight, leaving her at the table alone.

"Uhm, Katara?" The perplexed water bender snapped her head forward and was greeted with Aang and a plate of something soggy and green that looked just as somber as his expression.

"Aang...what's that?" she asked, distracting by the plate set before her.

"Well...I was trying to make boiled sea prunes since I know you like them..." he answered, embarrassed, "They didn't quite turn out, though."

"Yeah, I can see that..." she acknowledged, poking at them with a fork, "...but I appreciate it."

Aang smiled, perking a bit, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for being overly involved in the planning, I just want to do the right thing."

Katara dragged her finger against the lines of wood grain on the table, "It is your birthday, you should be excited."

"I am really excited! This is going to be the best birthday ever!" he agreed enthusiastically pulling out a chair and sitting down, "But I haven't forgotten how important all of this is." His expression grew stony, trying his best to appease his girlfriend's sense of responsibility.

Katara shook her head, "It's you're birthday. Let Sokka and Zuko worry about that for right now. Anyway, if I tell you the colors I like, can I get out of eating this?" She pushed the plate towards Aang. It made a glurping noise and deflated into itself. He nodded his head and laughed.

* * *

Zuko sat before his mirror in full regalia as Mai smoothed his hair into a customary top knot and fastened the fire shaped insignia into his hair. She was insistent that she do it herself, and all but drop kicked his attendants out of his room, much to his amusement. His body was covered in layers of folds ranging from deep reds and flecks of orange, Mai dressed to match in a floor touching gown, her own hair tightly secured. His fingers fumbled with the different pleats, still not used to seeing his appearance as a Fire Lord, though his eyes could not stop tracing the reflection of his scar. It was still prominent as ever, though the edges were beginning to soften to a stark white color.

Since he became Fire Lord, he had decided his scar should symbolize his country in what they had done and how they felt over the last 100 years. But now with Mai's pale cheek rubbing against it as she draped herself over his shoulders, he dreaded knowing how others viewed it. How she viewed it. How she was able to touch it as lightly as she touched the rest of his face.

"Have you seen my nephew?" Iroh teased as he stepped into Zuko's private chamber.

"Hello, Uncle," Zuko smiled, rising to greet the retired general. Iroh bowed, much to Zuko's horror.

"Uncle! You do not bow to me!"

"No, I bow to the Fire Lord who is accomplishing great things already," Iroh replied before motioning to the open door. "Come come, Sokka is waiting quite impatiently for everyone to gather in the ballroom before the guests arrive."

"What could he have done this time?" Zuko sighed a bit before offering his arm to Mai and following Iroh down the hallway.

Mai eyed him quietly, "You really have no idea?"

"No, do you?"

"It's about time!" Sokka interrupted as the trio entered through the main ballroom doors draped in Air Nomad colors. It was the first time Zuko had seen any part of the celebration, and was amazed at the detail and grandeur the Birthday Committee had been able to construct under such little time. He would have to thank them afterwards, even if he still begrudged them for the time they ambushed him during his bath earlier that week.

In the center, surrounded by his friends and colleagues, stood Sokka dressed in formal Southern Water Tribe attire in light blue hues and adorned with careful beading, and beside him a giant mass covered by a blanket. Zuko could already see the others were just as perplexed and worried as he felt, Aang teetering between appreciation and mild uncomfortableness.

"So...?" Zuko whispered in Mai's ear as Sokka launched into a speech concerning his artistry and vision.

"He's appreciating Aang," Mai reminded.

"Pray he doesn't do the same for you," Suki cut in, hiding her expression from Sokka with a gilded fan that matched the lining of her jade colored robes, as Sokka gripped the blanket with both hands and enthusiastically flourished it above his head, revealing his tribute.

"THAT is your way of honoring Aang?" Zuko choked standing dumbfounded before a large meat sculpture intending to bear the likeness of the Avatar, complete with blue colored meats Zuko couldn't even begin to guess their origins forming Aang's iconic arrow.

"Wow, Sokka, that must have taken a lot of time..." Aang fumbled as Sokka stood proudly next to his display. Aang absently toyed with his necklace from nervousness until he realized the meat mass on the sculpture's chest was meant to represent said necklace, and quickly dropped his arms to his sides.

"It looks like you and is made of meat, how could it get any better?"

"Sokka, Aang is a VEGETARIAN," Katara said firmly, crossing her arms. The simple elegance of her cerulean and white dress was offset by the growing twitch near her eyebrows, her sour expression neatly framed by loose locks of curled hair.

"That does not look like Aang," Toph added, tilting her head from side to side. Her long black hair laid loose against her olive dress robes, rippling with the movement of her head.

"How would you know? You're blind!"

"I can still see through earth bending, remember?"

"At least Iroh appreciates it, he has good taste," Sokka grumbled.

"You encouraged this?" Mai questioned as Iroh shrugged to the several pointed glances directed at him.

"I thought it would be a fun thing to set on fire and eat," he answered truthfully.

* * *

_"They are coming, those from the Earth Kingdom, can't you see those horrible green sales in the horizon?" "Ugh, and they're always dressed in green, like little weeds that need to be burned." "I heard they're angry that the Avatar has been staying with us, so the Fire Lord threw them a party." "Why must our Fire Lord pander to these people? We used to be a great nation once."_

Azula grinned, leaning against the wall, her ears strained to hear the stream. Her time was coming soon, she knew it. She gripped the stone walls so furiously it was uncertain if she were leaving marks on the wall or the wall leaving marks on her.

_"They've landed, and look at them. Green and pompous as expected." "Look at those half smiles and waves, they were never very good at masking themselves." "Then it's only proper we show them how." "We wouldn't have to if we had a _real _Fire Lord."_

She lifted her chin, mouth open, lapping up the water, already feeling its nourishment spread through her like a wild fire, purging and cleansing. Ripping off a bit of fabric, she pulled back her hair and tied it into a formal knot.

* * *

"Everything looks quite lovely," Honoka gushed, holding her glass cup very carefully. Wakana was slowly pivoting behind her, attempting to absorb it all in. They were both dressed in traditional Northern Water Tribe formal wear with strings of teeth and beads to denote their rank as dignitaries.

"Isn't it?" Aang grinned, marveling beside the two women.

True to Air Nomad aesthetic, the ballroom was decorated to portray an airy feel. Aang was insistent on the hanging decorations to move like a light breeze drifting through the trees like a last herald to autumn, with the warm colors dusting the wooden floors, much likes leaves falling from branches. It was his fondest memory of the temple and he wanted nothing more than to it feel it one more time. He softly laced his fingers into Katara's hand as he watched the partygoers cheer with much joy over the acrobatics, food, and bending spectaculars as his nation's colors flew above them, blanketing them like a tent.

"Happy Birthday, Aang," Paku greeted warmly, drawing their attention away from the party, "Though if you really wanted a replica of yourself, you could have asked me. I would have done something fit for your birthday." The older man gave a very dry look, almost incredulous, as he gestured back to Sokka's meat sculpture. Guest were very carefully maintaining a five foot radius away from the sculpture.

"Well...it is receiving a lot of attention..." Aang offered, trying to stay positive.

"Yeah, and so does Sokka," Toph pointed out. Behind them Sokka had a stick in hand, poking a bits of meet from his tribute to Aang and instructing a fire bender waiter to lite it as a demonstration to the guests obviously disturbed and perplexed by the sculpture all together.

"See? It's really easy, and delicious!" Sokka persuaded, chewing a bit of meat off the stick, "Mmm!"

"That isn't necessarily a good thing," Toph finished.

"Well, maybe he just needs some help," Aang replied with a shrug before handing his cup to Katara and walking towards Sokka.

* * *

"The party is quite splendid, Fire Lord Zuko," Jin Chang remarked, surrounded by the other Earth Kingdom dignitaries. They slowly panned the room in unison before returning back to their conversation with Mai and Zuko.

"Yes, it must have been quite expensive..."

Zuko inwardly grumbled. "Aang has never been able to truly celebrate his birthday, and with the world turning for the better, we thought it best to show our appreciation in at least giving him the party he deserves," he answered, trying to remain pleasant.

"Deserved it is, though unfortunately the Earth Kingdom would never be able to afford such splendor in times like these," Fu Min remarked.

"That's quite alright, Aang is not the type of person so be concerned with material worth, no need to worry yourself over that," Mai reassured with a slight smile.

"Of course not! I would never suggest the Avatar to be such a person!" Fu Min exclaimed, her face red.

"Of course," Mai agreed. Zuko stifled a snort behind a well place cough, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Looks can be deceiving," Zan Rong replied quietly, peering across the room. The Earth Kingdom dignitaries, Mai, and Zuko turned to see a flurry of fiery meats cascading high above several guests. Aang was in the midst of it, using his bending to create elaborate images and effects as the meats were distributed and the sculpture becoming smaller and smaller in size.

"This can't be good," Mai observed noticing Aang's grin quickly widening into a smirk. Within a matter of seconds, the burning meats began to fly out of control, narrowly missing guests and burning any decorations in the way. Before Katara, Paku, and visiting water benders could extinguish the situation, the sculpture of Aang caught ablaze.

"Well if that isn' a testament to crashing and burning, I don't know what is," Toph retorted before Suki could place a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Aang yelped, bowing deeply as Zuko rushed over to his side.

"Is everyone alright?" Zuko asked as guests lifted themselves off the floor.

A small murmur rippled through the crowd before someone finally exclaimed, "That was exciting!" followed with general enthusiastic agreement.

"Then there was no harm done," Iroh soothed, patting Aang on the shoulder. "Now, I must have some of this sculpture!"

Aang, raising from his bow, gave Iroh a faint smile as the older man took a bite out of a particularly crispy strip. Katara crossed her arms, blues eye narrowed, and waited for Aang to meet her gaze. Sure enough, the young air bender slowly turned towards Katara and gave a nervous smile in hopes of melting some of the ice in her glare. Her borrow furrowed further as she strode across to Aang, swiftly bringing the distance between them to a close, and grabbed his arm, "We need to talk," and dragged him out of sight.

"Katara, I'm really sorry!" Aang began immediately after Katara let him go, his mind racing to apologize before her anger exploded even further. "I was showing off and I shouldn't have, the attention got the best of me."

"You don't need the attention."

"I know, but it's nice to have it sometimes..."

"You're the Avatar, you will ALWAYS have it," Katara emphasized, "I just wish you'd be more responsible about it."

"I'm only thirteen, Katara, what do you expect?" Aang shot back, his own anger rising, "When am I allowed to be a kid?"

Katara lowered her arms and slouched. "Look, you're right that it's not fair so much responsibility is placed on you because of something you didn't want," Katara acknowledged, sighing, recalling previous conversations concerning Aang's apprehensions towards his duties, "But it doesn't mean you can just ignore them because they're not fair."

"The war is over, and yeah, we're going to go on this journey here soon because relations are still strained, but at some point the world needs to get to know the real me. They didn't have a problem with the previous 'me's who were able to be themselves," Aang replied, "And it's because of who I am that allowed us win without murder. If giving up my ideals, who I am, is what I need to do in order to be accepted, I simply won't do it. I didn't do it then and I won't do it now!" Aang clenched his fists, letting his words rest heavily in the air, breaking their fight.

He took a deep breath, his fists still balled, before turning back towards Katara, "Do you accept me for who I am?" Katara rubbed her forearm, her eyes dark. "...can you accept me for who I am?"

"Aang," she said softly, he was looking anywhere but her face, "I'm just not sure-" A loud boom echoed from outside the ballroom, invoking a spell of silence upon the party and their conversation. Zuko's was the first voice to tear through the silence, causing a steady stream of panicked chatter as he ordered his men to find out the cause of the explosion.

"What could that have been?" Katara said out loud, eying the perimeter out of habit.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good," Aang answered, pointing towards the Captain of the Guard approaching Zuko. Aang and Katara began to make their way through the sea of bodies crashing upon them from every side, Zuko and Mai's red figures bobbing in and out of sight.

* * *

"What happened?" Zuko asked before the captain of his guard could even give her customary bow.

"It is your sister, Princess Azula," the Captain answered while in mid bow, "She has escaped."

"Azula? Has escaped?" Zuko choked, deterring between surprise and confusion.

"Zuko..." Mai said quietly, pulling him close, "She will be coming after you, you need to restore order."

"Fire Lord Zuko, shall we go after her?" the Captain of the Guard asked while standing upright, waiting for the Fire Lord to give her his orders.

Zuko glanced at Mai, recomposing himself, "No, increase the security around the perimeter of the palace and city. Inform my dignitaries to meet me in the council room at once." The Captain bowed before running to complete Zuko's bidding. Zuko turned to Mai, "Mai, I-"

"I will stay here," Mai interrupted, breaking away from her rather confused boyfriend, startling him once again. "Aang and Katara, will you come with me please?" she asked, spotting their approach towards Zuko. She whisked the two away in a flurry of red, obtaining the rest of the group in the process.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh addressed quietly, standing beside his nephew as Zuko watched Mai carry out her duties without a word, quieting the crowds and trying to bring some semblance of cheer back to the party.

"Uncle, I will need you at the meeting," Zuko replied, finally breaking away from the sight of her bending down to smile at a young girl, "You know my sister as well as I do, I believe I may need to make some modifications concerning my plans."

"Plans? You mean, the one with Aang journeying with the others?" Iroh questioned, "Perhaps you should call Sokka and Aang into the meeting-"

"No, Uncle, not those plans," Zuko cut in quickly, stepping close and bending over to whisper, "Ones involving my mother."

* * *

**AN:** To be honest, I can't imagine Ozai not preening himself despite being jailed, but I didn't think it would be appropriate to introduce my vision of Ozai, Queen of Fire and Demander of Hairbrushes, so suddenly, so I'm letting him have his pretty hair with some dignity, for now. I know many people don't like Mai, and I personally feel she was portrayed a bit flatly (I like to think of her as a monotone Katara), but I'm assuming if there were a forth season, she'd have a bigger role, so I've written her accordingly. Anyway, this chapter took a little over a month, and I'm thinking that's probably the pace I'll be working at from now on. Thanks for your patience!

Oh, and since I forgot to mention these before...

**Honoka:** harmony and flower (Japanese)

**Wakana:** harmony and play music/complete (Japanese)

**Fu Min:** wealthy/lotus, clever/sharp (Chinese)

**Jin Chang:** gold/metal/money, smooth/fluent (Chinese)

**Zan Rong:** support/favor, harmonious (Chinese)


End file.
